


sun shy

by sanatozakis



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Kissing, Other members are just mentioned, Pining, and a hyunjin problem, chaewon has a sleeping problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanatozakis/pseuds/sanatozakis
Summary: The sight makes Chaewon’s heart flutter, really. Hyunjin in her morning jog attire, loose ponytail, the sharpness of her jaw, body entering its fight-or-flight mode, fists raised in a near successful attempt to throw her a punch that Chaewon knows would probably send her into a state of oblivion and unconsciousness. She would probably appreciate that right now though, having not slept a wink at all.or Hyunjin and Chaewon share sleepy early morning conversations.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	sun shy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yves talking about hyunjin waking up before gowon even goes to bed on frequency of the moon

“Hi.”

The sight makes Chaewon’s heart flutter, really. Hyunjin in her morning jog attire, loose ponytail, the sharpness of her jaw, body entering its fight-or-flight mode, fists raised in a near successful attempt to throw her a punch that Chaewon knows would probably send her into a state of oblivion and unconsciousness. She would probably appreciate that right now though, having not slept a wink at all. 

“Chaewon, what the hell.” 

“Uh. Good morning?” She offers weakly.

Hyunjin scrunches her nose at her and goes back to tying her laces. Outside, the sun starts to arise from its slumber, blanketing them in a soft orange light. Chaewon probably would’ve done the same if she had a tad bit of self-control when it comes to video games.

“Is there any reason why you’re in the living room this early?”

“You know what they say. The early worm gets early death from the early bird.”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“Eh. Same thing.” 

Hyunjin snorts and makes her way to the couch where Chaewon is. She makes an effort of hiding her switch under the pillow. Bury the evidence, they say. She squirms under Hyunjin’s scrutinizing gaze, head slightly tilted to the side, eyes that make her chest constrict, she might start hyperventilating at this rate. 

“You haven’t slept at all, have you?”

“Yes.”

Hyunjin pokes her cheek. 

“Get some sleep, Chaewon-ah.”

“Mhmm.”

Hyunjin merely gives her a smile and heads out. She didn't seem to notice the way Chaewon’s face heated up at their close proximity. She hopes she hasn’t noticed her heart hammering in her chest too.

-

They fall into a routine. Hyunjin gets up at 5 in the morning, meets Chaewon in the middle of her perpetual struggle with her inner thoughts about crushing on her bandmate in the living room, doesn’t try to punch her anymore, tries to convince her to go to bed and leaves for her morning run.

“Aren’t you scared of Sooyoung unnie finding out?” Hyunjin asks her one day.

“Nothing scares me anymore, Hyunjin. I laugh in the face of adversity.” 

Hyunjin gives her an amused look. 

“Okay so maybe I am.”

“Right.”

Chaewon groans and sinks into the cushions, silently wishing they could swallow her whole and away from Hyunjin and her Hyunjin induced feelings. Hyunjin’s head peeks from the back of the couch, placing her chin on the threshold so she can look at Chaewon. 

“See you later.” 

And Chaewon does, see her later. Hyunjin is an image printed at the back of her eyelids that she can’t seem to get rid of. Chaewon really needs to sleep.

-

Chaewon waits for her with a bottle of water in her hand. Not missing the way their fingers brush when Hyunjin takes it from her. 

“Good morning, Chaewon.” Hyunjin greets her, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks that Chaewon fails to notice.

“Good night, Hyunjin.” 

Chaewon dreams of soft lips and warm eyes that day.

-

Chaewon eventually loses it. Her video game of the night (or day, Chaewon’s internal body clock is broken beyond repair at this point, she doesn’t really care anymore) fills her with a false sense of bravado and decides to make today the day that she will finally let Hyunjin know how she feels. So she waits. 

By the time Hyunjin finally leaves her room, Chaewon’s eyes are struggling to keep themselves open. 

“Good morning, Chaewon.” Hyunjin greets her with the same smile that never fails to disarm Chaewon. This time she lets herself become vulnerable around Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin, there’s something I want to confirm.”

Hyunjin responds without looking at her, attention heavily fixated on her obnoxiously bright looking socks. “Hm?”

Chaewon walks over to her, gathers enough courage to meet her gaze. The sight of Hyunjin staring up at her with those wide eyes makes her heart clench a little.

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Her voice laced with concern. Hyunjin brings a hand up to her cheek to check for any sign of a fever and Chaewon’s mind goes haywire. She brings her own hand over Hyunjin’s and keeps her there. 

“Hey, so this is probably my lack of self-control and sleep deficiency talking but I think I really want to kiss you right now.” Chaewon breathes out. 

Hyunjin blinks. The silence does little to placate the turmoil of emotions inside of Chaewon. 

“Okay.” Hyunjin says after a while, eyes smiling and something in Chaewon breaks as she leans forward, met halfway by the softness of Hyunjin’s lips.

Hyunjin’s touches ghost over her skin, gentle and cautious. She touches her as if she’s a fragile dandelion that might float away at the slightest contact, kisses her like she would break at the slightest touch. Chaewon feels her the flutter of her lashes against her skin and her heart soars. She responds by wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her closer, letting her know that even if Hyunjin would break her into a million pieces Chaewon would still let her.

Hyunjin’s gaze is burning when she pulls away and Chaewon yields. 

-

Hyunjin puts a hand over her chest and closes her eyes in deep concentration to make a point.

“What are you doing?”

Hyunjin hums. “I might just quit running.”

Chaewon gives her a look.

“My heart is beating just as fast. Good workout. Pretty girl in front of me. Absence of sore limbs guaranteed.” 

A bolt comes loose in Chaewon’s brain as Hyunjin giggles and grins at her. Chaewon covers up the stutter in her own rib cage with an eye roll and all but pulls Hyunjin by the collar to reclaim her lips again.

-

Their living room is filled by the indistinct chatter expected from eleven people absorbed in several different conversations by the time Chaewon rolls out of bed. They have a schedule this morning, she remembers.

She walks over to Hyunjin who is seated on Heejin who is seated on the couch, half of her vision still blurry, tilts Hyunjin’s head to face hers and gives her a peck.

The room is uncharacteristically stunned into silence. Heejin gapes at her. Jungeun looks dumbfounded mid-chew. 

“Good morning to you, too.” Hyunjin says after a while.

Oh.

“Uh. Force of habit?” Chaewon chuckles awkwardly. 

On the kitchen table, Jiwoo snickers at Sooyoung. “Pay up, unnie. I win.”


End file.
